White Diamond (Cartoon Parody)
White Diamond is the (former) main antagonist of the third season of Cartoon Parody. She is a Homeworld Gem who is the superior and leader to all gems including the other Diamonds and along with Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and formerly Pink Diamond, formed the Great Diamond Authority. She is voiced by Christine Ebersole. History Nothing is known about White Diamond's past in Homeworld other than the fact that she is a member of the Diamond Authority. In "The Trial," on Homeworld, a massive statue that resembles White Diamond's head and shoulders towers in the skyline. In "Your Mother and Mine", White Diamond is briefly seen in the beginning of Garnet's flashback, along with other silhouettes of the diamonds. Later, her silhouette was shown again, along with Yellow and Blue Diamond's silhouettes, after the three have become aware of Pink Diamond's death caused by Rose Quartz. Her hand was revealed as she, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond launched the Corrupting Light on Earth to end the Rebellion in retaliation. She made her official debut in "Legs From Here To Homeworld". On Earth, Blue and Yellow Diamond explain to the Crystal Gems that White Diamond hasn't left Homeworld in eons (presumably the last time she did leave was when she participated in the Final Diamond Attack), and she would be unlikely to go to Earth. Despite this, Steven is determined to convince her to heal the corrupted gems and they head to Homeworld. On the way there, Blue Diamond states that White Diamond can be difficult to deal with, and Yellow Diamond says that she would do the talking, unless they wanted to be bubbled for the next few millennia. Upon their arrival to Homeworld, White Diamond's Pearl takes Steven to see White Diamond alone. When Steven is alone with White Diamond, she smiles at him and tells him how relieved everyone is of his safety. Steven attempts to say hello, but White cuts him off, saying how she hopes all of her actions on Earth were hopefully out of his system. She then welcomes "Pink Diamond" home, before putting Steven in a bubble and transporting him into a room that looks like Pink Diamond's Palanquin, with pink bubbles floating in the air. White Diamond briefly appears in the episode "Together Alone". She is only seen standing in Steven's dream non-speaking, looking at him for a short time before he started to cough up Rose Quartz's hair. Later on, her Pearl reveals during the ball that White has other business to attend, and instead she herself will take White Diamond's place. However, White Pearl suddenly frowned in observance due to Steven and Connie fusing into Stevonnie. White Diamond appears in the Season 5 finale episode "Change Your Mind". White Diamond controls White Pearl by telling them "You're not going anywhere." She fought against Blue and Yellow Diamond then mind controls them just like what will happen to Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. White tears off Steven's gem and was devastated that it wasn't Pink who came out. It was Steven. The hologram of Steven was attacked by White and her slaves, but he managed to survive. Later, the hologram and Steven re-fused, resulting in White's disagreement believing that Steven isn't half-human and is simply just acting like a child. After Steven is finally able to reunite with his gemstone with the help of Connie, Steven asks White what her excuse is and her cheeks turned pink, freeing all her slaves. White asks herself who she is and began to question her mistakes. Steven comforts her, saying that she can be better if she wants to, but she has to leave her own head. Later, she, with the other Diamonds, went to Earth to cure the Corrupted gems. Then White Diamond left Earth together with Blue and Yellow Diamond, leaving Pink Diamond's ship on Earth. Quotes Trivia Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Non-Action Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Lawful Evil Category:Child Abusers Category:Genderless Category:Brainwashers Category:Cult Leaders Category:Energy Beings Category:Power Hungry Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Polluters Category:Wealthy Category:Amoral Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Successful